The Host Club meets the Gods
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: The Host Club all aparently are demigods. Together with the help of 8 demigod girls, they will find out who their parents are and go on a quest or two. OCs! don't like them, don't read!
1. When All Seems Normal

Me: Kara here~ I've felt like making a cross-over of OHSHC and PJ&O! I have already posted info on my OCs~ ^^ I own nothing EXCEPT my OCs. Enjoy, peeps!

~Caitriona's POV~

My twin sister Coreen and I were sitting on the hill by the lake of Camp Half-Blood. It was free time, or as I called it "get-out-of-jail" time. Really, ever since Selene had died, Drew seemed to have gotten even meaner and bitchier. Now, I seemed to be the only one to withstand her charm-speak. Why? Because I had it, too.

I was the most outspoken one out of me and Coreen. I don't take crap from anyone. I'm also very good with a sword and with bows and arrows, thanks to the Apollo cabin, even though most of the guys flirt with me. Ugh! They'd get that from their father, obviously.

Coreen, however, was more shy and quiet. She hardly ever stood up for herself. I'm always sticking up for her and I'm the _youngest_. She seemed most calm around other girls, and only I knew why. I swore to her the day after that thing happened never to tell another soul, unless she wished me to. We both had dirty blonde hair and multi-colored changing eyes. We both stood at 5'4". And, hardly anyone could tell us apart if we were in the same mood, which rarely happened. She was always calm while I was always hyper.

I was talking to Cor about how stuck up and snotty Drew was, which was what I hated, when our friend, Lauretta the daughter of Apollo, ran over to us.

Breathlessly, she said, "Chiron wants to see you, Cor, and me."

"Okay, thanks Laur." I said as Cor and I got up.

"No problem, Cait." Replied Lauretta.

The three of us walked down to the Big House. When we entered, we saw Annette "Anne" Johnson the daughter of Circe, Hilda Shorter the daughter of Ate, Eira O'Brian the daughter of Khione, Wioletta "Letta" King the daughter of Hades, and lastly Irena "Rena" Fujino the daughter of Aether. Letta and Rena were cousins on their mothers' side.

When we entered, Chiron looked at us and said, "Good, now our meeting can begin."

"Not to be rude, Chiron, but why have you asked us to come here instead of the cabin counselors?" asked Rena.

"Well, Irena, we may have found nine more campers in a school called Ouran Academy." Replied Chiron.

Lauretta and I stared at him with our mouths opened wide. _Nine_? We usually didn't get that many from one school!

"There are seven males and two females. We don't know who their godly parents are just yet and none of you have gotten any missions yet." Said Chiron.

"That sounds like it'll be fun!" exclaimed Hilda with a grin on her face.

"We don't see why not." Said the cousins, Letta and Rena.

Anne gave a thumbs up.

Eira nodded with a small smile.

Laur and I both shouted, "HELL, YEAH!" while Cor simply stood slightly behind me. She squeaked out a small, "sure."

Chiron nodded. "Then you will leave tomorrow. It'd be best if you get packed."

The eight of us took no second thoughts as we ran out the Big House. Secretly, I hoped that this would take a while so that Coreen and I could be as far as possible from the Ms. Bitch, Drew.

The next day as Coreen and I headed out of the Aphrodite cabin, Drew waved a mocking good-bye and said, "Bye-bye, Caitriona and Coreen. Hope you don't get mauled by monsters!" Of course by "don't", she meant "do."

I gave my other siblings sympathic glances. How could they survive this? Those poor, innocent souls. Mom wasn't about this sort of stuff, this I was sure about. I then smiled a fake smile at that demon who was my half-sister. Cor and I then turned around and joined the others in the car where Argus was waiting.

The drive to the airport didn't take too long. We were all riding in _First Class_, which none of us got to do. Probably thanks to Mom. After all, she probably wanted her children and their friends to ride in luxury. I'm sure she was having a lecture by Zeus about this, which didn't seem far to me. I knew better than to speak out against the king of the gods himself after a personal experience. Don't ask.

"Hey, guys, we'd best get to sleep. And, don't forget about the translators." I said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be sleepy for our first day." Added Cor. She was most talkative around people who she considered friends.

Everyone else nodded, got as comfortable as they could in their seats-which wasn't hard at all- and fell asleep.

I had a dream, which can be dangerous for a demigod. Anyway, in this dream I was in a classroom, I think. It was hard to tell because of all the flowers and trees. Wait, _trees_? In a _school_? I shook my head.

There were seven guys-well, six guys and one girl dressed as a guy. "Welcome." They all said at once.

I blushed deeply. W-what the hell was this?

"Why, hello princess, and welcome to the Host Club." Said the tall, blonde boy.

Well, at least I knew what this was. Haha. Wait, I was beginning to wake up! No! I needed to find out more about them….. plus they were pretty cute….

"We will see you soon, princess." They all said. Creepy.

My eyes opened to see we had arrived in Japan and were preparing to land. I woke up Coreen. "Cor, we're there."

Her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Need my help to wake the others?"

I nodded gratefully. "Please." I woke up Anne, Letta, and Laur while Cor woke up Eira, Hilda, and Rena.

When Rena's eyes opened, she glared at Cor. Her eyes softened when she noticed who was waking her. Rena was nicknamed "Dark Queen" around us, not just because her father is the god of darkness. "Hey, Cor."

"We're here, Rena." Said Cor, just barely over a whisper.

Rena nodded and sat up.

Within an hour, we had gotten off the plane, grabbed our stuff, and were waiting for a car to pick us up.

I saw a limo drive up to us and the passenger window rolled down. "Yes, are you Ryan Coreen and Caitriona?"

Thanks to the translators the Hephaestus made us, I understood perfectly. I nodded, "Yes."

"You're mother Aphrodite sent me to pick you all up and take you to your home." Said the driver.

I mentally laughed. Mom never did once stop giving us these types of things. "Thank you, sir." I opened the door and, with our bags, the eight of us piled into the limo.

It didn't take long to get to our temporary new home. It was a simple two-story house. It held eight rooms, one for each of us, so it was a pretty large two-story house. We got out and went to pick our separate rooms.

Coreen and I had bedrooms that were next to each other. Anne was across from Cor's room. Letta was across from my room and Rena was next to her. Eira was on the other side of Anne. Laur was next to my room and Hilda was on the other side of Cor.

It was about 6:30 am, so we would be leaving for school soon. Luckily, we were ready. I had seen the dresses in my dream and _loathed_ them. How dare they call those marshmallows dresses! Wait, I just insulted a marshmallow. We didn't have those dresses. Instead, we all wore black pants and a different colored shirt. Mine was red, Cor's was purple, Hilda's was blue, Rena's was grey, Letta's was sky blue, Anne's was lavender, Eira's was white, and Laur's was yellow.

Chiron placed us in different classes, too. Coreen, Lauretta, and I were in class 1-A. Rena and Letta were in class 2-A. Hilda, Anne, and Eira were in class 3-A. It was best if we were split up, anyway.

Cor, Laur, and I waited by the door of class 1-A. The teacher quickly quieted the class down and motioned us to come in. "We have three new students with us, today. Would you three please tell us about yourselves?"

Only Laur and I nodded. Coreen stood behind me, looking down at the ground. Lauretta walked up first.

"I'm Killabrew Lauretta, but just call me Lauretta. I was born in America and have lived there my whole life, except for now. I'm very athletic and my favorite sports are tennis and basketball. Oh, and volleyball. I'm also great at archery." Laur finished her introduction with a smile and peace sign.

I stepped forward with Cor right behind me and still looking down. "I'm Ryan Caitriona and this is my sister, Coreen. I'm going to introduce both of us because Coreen is extremely shy. I, however, am very outspoken and will tell the truth, like how this school's dresses look like poofy marshmallows. No offense. I don't take anything standing down. I may look sweet and innocent, but I'm really not mostly. I'm the younger twin, but I protect Coreen no matter the circumstances. Our father was a famous model photographer, but he died when we were only 4 years old." I bowed slightly and Cor did the same.

"Thank you. Now, Lauretta, please sit by Ishino Kyoko." Said sensai.

A girl with long, golden hair stood up. "That's me!"

Laur walked to the empty seat by the girl.

Before sensai spoke, I said, "Sir, could you please seat Coreen as near by to me as possible? She's also very uncomfortable around people she doesn't know."

"Of course. Fujioka-san, can you please move in front of Lauretta?"

A boy with short, brown hair stood up. No, not a boy, but a girl! The same one from my dream. "Yes, sensai." She moved to the front.

Coreen quickly moved to the seat the Fujioka girl sat in while I moved to the seat in front of her. After I had taken my notebook and pencils out, I looked back to Cor to see how she was doing.

She was being poked by two identical gingers and was very close to tears. She was clutching her own notebook and was shaking.

Immediantly, I stood up and said, "Sensai, I'm sorry for the interruption, but may I please switch seats with Coreen?"

He took one look at Coreen's situation and nodded.

I grabbed my notebook and pencil and stood up. Coreen quickly stood up, too. We switched our seats and sat down.

The twin to my left poked me. The twin to my right followed. They did this in a pattern, constantly. Left, right, left, right, left, right. I carefully controlled my temper.

After 20 minutes of it, I used my charm speaking power and muttered, "Stop."

The two gingers blinked at each other, hesitated, and stopped poking me. I just sighed in relief. If I had any classes with those two, then it was going to be a long day.

Me: Awesome sauce! Hehe.


	2. Meet the Host Club!

Me: Here's chapter duo! =D

Haruhi: wait, what's going on…?

Me: Nothing~! O.O well, I only own the OCs!

~Coreen's POV~

Thank the gods I had all my classes with Caitriona! Thank you, Mother! Thank you, Hera, Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and the rest of you! After school, Hilda suggested we explore. Though I was shy, I loved to explore. Something not any of my siblings besides Cait liked.

We walked down the halls of Ouran, chatting quietly in English. I only nodded when I was asked if I liked the school, since I didn't talk much. We found an unused music room.

"We should go in there to discuss our mission." I said quietly.

Everyone was used to me being quiet and heard me. They all nodded. Cait and I stood at the front and Cait opened the door. I yelped and quickly hid behind my younger sister. Those two gingers were here. They were all in swimsuits, except for the brunette. He had shorts and a pull over on.

I took a peek over Caitriona's shoulder and blushed deeply. I quickly ducked as the tall blonde looked at us.

"Ah, you must be the exchange students! I recognize two of you from my class. Wioletta-chan and Irena-chan, wasn't it?" said the blonde.

I heard Lena sigh and mutter, "Great, this idiot."

I giggled a little at her comment and nodded to her when she looked at me. Lena gently smiled at me.

"Why don't you ladies come in? We can get to know you better, since we haven't opened just yet." Said a tall guy with glasses. He sent a shiver down my spine.

"We were just looking for a place to talk privately." Said Anne.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day Ouran gets foreign exchange students!" said the blonde.

"Come on in, Anne-chan, Hilda-chan, and Eira-chan!" said a short boy. He held a stuffed bunny.

Behind him was a tall guy with black hair. "Mm." was all he said. I could tell this guy and I would get along pretty well.

We decided to go in, which we did. I stayed behind Cait, though. The others spread out through the room. Very quickly, two of the guys came up behind me and put their arms around me. I yelped and clutched my purple shirt. I was close to tears.

"_It looks like we found a toy_." Said the two gingers.

I whimpered, flashes of that event going through my mind.

Rena and Cait heard me whimpering and looked over. They both glared at the gingers.

"Let my sister go, now." Growled Cait. I heard no charm-speaking in her voice.

"Especially, if you don't want to get a few broken bones." Rena glared at them. Her glare even scared me a little. Which was weird, since her father was the god of light pretty much.

The two gulped and let me go, reluctantly. I immediantly ran to a corner and crouched there, rocking back and forth. "Please don't let that event happen ever again, Mother. Pleasepleaseplease!"

I felt Cait's hand rest on my shoulder. "_Beidh__sé__ceart go leor__, __Coreen__. __Ní__bheidh__mé__in iúl__dóibh__Gortaítear__tú_." (It'll be okay, Coreen. I won't let them hurt you.)

I nodded. "I-I know, Caitiona. M-My mind went back to..." I didn't have to finish.

"Feeling better, now?" asked Lena.

I nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" asked Laur.

I nodded again. I noticed that Anne, Letta, Eira, and Hilda blocked the guys from coming close to me. "L-Let's try to start over..." I muttered.

Cait looked at me, suprised. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I don't want any enemies..." I stood up and walked over to the guys. Laur, Rena, and Cait followed me. I held out my hand, looking down. "I-I'm C-Coreen..."

One of the guys shook my hand. "Mori." He said.

I looked up to see the tall guy that I saw earlier. I smiled a little and nodded.

"And, I'm known as Honey!" said the short guy.

"My name is Tamaki. It's nice to meet you, princess." Said the blonde. He kind of looked like he was a son of Aphrodite, making him my possible brother. Creepy...

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Said the brunette boy... No, girl. An advantage of being a daughter of Aphrodite was I could tell what sex a person was.

"I'm Hikaru..." said the ginger on the right.

"And, I'm Kaoru!" said the ginger on the left.

"My name is Kyouya." Said the scary guy.

I nodded again and looked to Haruhi. "Ummm... Why are you dressed as a boy, Haruhi-chan? You're clearly a girl..."

"Good, you noticed too." Said Cait.

"WHAT?" said the other six.

"WHAT? Haruhi-_kun_ isn't a girl!" said Tamaki.

"Yes, _she_ is." Said Caitriona. "Chill, we won't tell anyone. It's not like anyone heard..."

"_You don't know Renge, our 'maneger'_..." muttered the twins.

"Did you say 'Renge'?" asked Annette. "I have a cousin named Renge. On my grandmother's side, though."

Suddenly, the ground shook. "Ohohohohoho!"

Anne sighed. "That sure sounds like her..."

Out of the ground, spun a stage with a girl standing on it. She took a look at Anne. "OH, MY GOSH, ANNETTE!" The girl ran to Anne and squeazed her in a hug. "I'VE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU LEFT FRANCE!"

"Renge! Can't! Breathe!" said Anne. She flailed her arms around.

"Oh, sorry Anne!" said Renge. She let go of her cousin.

"Oh, my gods." Anne muttered, too low for any of the hosts to hear. I heard her, though.

"Anne-chan is your cousin, Renge-chan?" asked Honey-sempai, innocently.

"But, of course! She and I both were raised together until I was about 8 years of age." Said Renge.

"Yeah, which would have made me 10." Nodded Anne.

"So, how would you lovely ladies like to stay here?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah." Said the ginger who I identified as Hikaru.

"That would be fun!" said the other ginger, Kaoru.

"I guess we could stay... It's not like we have anything to do, right guys?" said Rena.

"Well, I gotta go to the store... We still need food, you know." Said Letta.

"Need me to tag along, Letta?" asked Lauretta.

"Sure, if you want to." Said Wioletta. "See you guys at home." She and Laur walked out of the room.

Eira snickered. "Let's hope they don't get lost with Letta leading them."

I smiled a little and nodded.

"So, which host will you be choosing for today?" asked Kyouya.

"I'm staying with Cor, so I'll be with her." Cait said.

"Ummmm... Mori-sempai." I said, just barely over a whisper.

"Okay, we'll be with Mr. Not-short-at-all right there." Said Cait, pointing to Mori-sempai.

"I'll just be where ever I feel like it." Said Anne.

"I'm going to be with you, I guess." Said Rena, shrugging her shoulders.

Hilda said, "I'll be with Thing 1 and Thing 2!"

"_You mean us_?" said the twins.

"No, I mean as in Doctor Suess!" Hilda said, sarcastically.

"I'll chill with Haruhi." Said Eira.

"Okay, then. You may go to whom ever you chose." Said Kyouya. He walked to a desk and Rena followed him.

Cait and I followed Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai to the couches. I sat next to my sister and twiddled my thumbs. "S-So..."

"Would you like some cake, Cait-chan and Cor-chan?" asked Honey-sempai.

I nodded.

"I'll get it." Said Mori-sempai. He got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he pushed a cart filled with cake to the couches.

"You ladies can pick first, if you want!" smiled Honey-sempai.

"Thanks." Cait said. She picked a vanilla cake with red frosting.

"Th-Thank you." I said as I got a chocolate cake with purple frosting and a cherry on top.

"You're welcome!" said Honey-sempai as he got the largest cake. He began to wolf it down.

I stared in amazement as the cake was gone within 5 minutes. "W-Wow~!" I said pretty loudly.

Everyone looked at me in suprise. Everyone meaning my friends and the Host Club. I looked down in embaresment. I heard Cait laugh a little.

"Wow, it's been a while since you shouted something." Cait smiled at me. "Last time would be when Travis and Connor pulled that prank on you five years ago."

"Please don't remind me..." I muttered. "They ruined my favorite shirt. And jeans. AND shoes. They were disigners..."

"Sorry, it's just unusual for you to shout." She shrugged, still smiling. "Now, eat your cake before I take it."

Geez, being threatened by my younger sister. I nodded anyway and started eating my cake.

"Cor-chan, why don't you talk a lot? And, why did you look like you were about to cry when Hika-chan and Kao-chan touched you?" asked Honey-sempai.

I froze, about to cut off another piece of cake with my fork.

"It's personal. She won't tell anyone until she trusts them. I was there, though. The next time I _ever_ see him, I'll _kill_ him, literally!" Cait said, muttering the last sentance.

"Oh. Well, whatever happened, Cor-chan, I'm sorry it did." Honey-sempai looked from me, to Cait, to me again.

"That's the past. I just can't seem to let go of it, though..." I muttered, sadly. I looked at my half-eaten cake. "I lost my appitite..." I placed the cake down. "I'm sorry..."

Honey-sempai suddenly ran over and hugged me. "WAH~! DON'T BE SORRY, COR-CHAN~!"

I blinked once or twice before giggling. The giggling turned into laughter soon.

"What's so funny, Cor-chan?" asked Honey-sempai.

"I don't know." I said, smiling. Mother, I think I made more friends. Thank you.


	3. Week 3 AN: felt like skipping time

Me: yayayayayayyay!

~Caitriona's POV~

Week 3 at Ouran Academy. Laur, Cor, and I all ran into class 1-A. Right then, the bell rang for class to start. We made it! The three of us then went to our seats.

"Looks like you ladies just barely made it." Said Hikaru, placing an arm on Cor.

"Yeah, a few more seconds and you three would have been late." Agreed Kaoru, placing an arm on me.

Coreen flinched a little and tried not to show any signs of crying.

"Hikaru, get off of Coreen. Now." I said, charm-speaking him.

"I'll get off of Coreen…" Hikaru muttered. He took his arm off of Cor's shoulder.

"Hikaru, what's gotten into you?" asked Kaoru, confused. He paused. "Wait, how'd you know he was Hikaru?"

"Well, for one your voices sound slightly different. And, two, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a twin." I replied.

Coreen nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah…"

"But, besides Haruhi, you two are the only ones to tell us apart." Muttered Hikaru.

"Really?" I said.

"It's pretty easy, though." Said Coreen.

"_Oh? Then, let's see if we can tell you two apart_!" the gingers said.

"You'll have to close your eyes, first." I smirked.

"Wait! If we win, then we get to go to your house!" said Hikaru.

"And, if you win, we'll be your personal slaves for a day!" said Kaoru.

"_**Whatever**_~!" Coreen and I said. We haven't done this in a while…

As soon as the boys closed their eyes, Coreen and I switched places about five times. We were wearing the same thing today. Laur gave us identical hats, which we put on. "_**Okay, Hitachiin~! Time to guess**_~!" we both said together. We both smiled.

They opened their eyes and looked at us. The Hitachiins pointed to me. "_That's Coreen_."

Cor and I looked sad. "_**Awwwwww**_….."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "_So, we won_!"

We then smirked. "_**WRONG-O! We got some sla~ves~! You two can start tomorrow, okay**_?"

"_WHAT_?" they shouted at us.

Coreen smiled a big smile. She hadn't smiled like that since that event. I smiled with her.

"What?" said Cor.

"At least we aren't making you start today~!" I exclaimed. I gave Coreen a high-five. "By the way…"

"You'll have to…"

"_**Skip club tomorrow if you're to be our slaves**_~!"

The four of us went to our seats. Haruhi, though, didn't come in when school started.

May be she's a little late…? She ran into Homeroom just after the bell rang.

Homeroom past. So did Home Ec. As well did my other classes.

When it was time to hang out with the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru placed their arms around Coreen and my shoulders. "_So, how would you two like to sit with us, today?"_

Coreen froze a little and shook her head rapidly. Immediantly, I said, "No thanks. Cor doesn't seem to trust you two just yet and I'm sticking with her."

"Ouch. That just hurt." Said Hikaru.

"Why doesn't she trust us?" asked Kaoru. His voice seemed more concerning than Hikaru's.

"It's personal. If you two ever gain her trust, and I mean A LOT of her trust, then she'll deicide if she wants to tell you." I stated. I then looked at Coreen. "Who do you want to stay with today?"

"M-Mori-sempai again." She whispered.

I nodded. "That's fine with me."

Cor smiled at me. She seemed to trust Mori-sempai a lot more quickly than she usually did with guys. That made me happy. She was finally starting to heal more.

We all walked to Music Room 3. About half way through that thing, I looked out the window and saw a Cyclops. Great.

I flashed a look at Coreen and told her telepathically, 'There's a monster. I'll get him.'

She nodded slightly. 'Okay, be careful.'

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?" I said, standing up.

"Okay, Cait-chan! Take your time, 'kay?" said Honey-sempai.

I nodded and walked out the door. It was a good thing I put on my bracelet from Mother. It would turn into any weapon when I needed it to. I called it "Pretty Mask", since it looked like a bracelet.

Once I got outside, I flicked my wrist and a sword grew. "Hey! Over here!" I shouted to the Cyclops.

He looked at me with very pissed off eyes. "Enemy!" he charged at me.

Waiting for the right moment, I jumped above him and landed neatly on the other side.

"Caitriona? What are you doing?" asked one of the Host Club members. I looked to see that it was Kaoru.

Crap. "Long story, Kaoru-san. Can't talk right- OOF!" I was hit into a wall by the arm of the Cyclops. I landed on the ground, clutching my stomach, which was where I was hit.

"Cait-chan!" Kaoru ran over.

"Idiot. He's after you." I muttered.

"What?" Kaoru was confused.

I stood up and looked at the Cyclops. "Excuse me, Mr. Cyclops."

He stopped at looked at me. "What does dinner want?"

I took a deep breath and using my charm-speak, said, "You don't want to eat me or anyone here. You came here to sleep."

"Sleep….?" Said the Cyclops. He yawned.

"Yes, sleep. Why don't you lay down and rest your eyes?"

He nodded. "Okay. I go sleep. Nighty night…" he laid down and closed his eyes, going to sleep.

When I was sure he was asleep, I took my sword and sliced him in half. Nothing was left put yellow dust.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" shouted Kaoru.

I clamped my hand onto his mouth. "Shut _up_! We don't need any more of those things here!"

Kaoru still looked scared out of his mind. I let go and whipped my hand on my shirt.

"That was a Cyclops, for your info. He was after you and the Host Club. You, Coreen, Hikaru, me. We're all different from other kids. Do you have ADHD or dyslexia?"

"Yeah, Hikaru and I both do. We have medication for that, though." Kaoru nodded.

I chuckled. "I have both of those. ADHD is my battle reflexes and dyslexia allows me to read Ancient Greek."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" demanded Kaoru.

"You may wanna sit down." I said, sitting on the ground. He sat next to me. "Okay, where to begin… Well, you've heard of the Greek gods, right?"

Kaoru nodded. "But, that's just mythology."

We heard thunder in the sky, but the sky was clear.

"What the heck was that? I hope Haruhi didn't freak out or anything." Said Kaoru.

I, however, shouted, "Sorry! I'm trying to explain this! Please forgive him!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The gods. They're real. My Mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty and lady of the doves." I said.

"WHAT?" he said. Again, I clamped my hand onto his mouth.

"I'm serious. I'm not like most of her children, though. I have this ability called charm-speak." I let go again.

"What's charm-speak?"

"It's when the user can convince people to do what they want. With my level of charm-speak, I could ask to be president of the United States and they'd let me… For a while." I replied.

Letta then ran over to us with a big smile planted on her face. "I've got a HUGE surprise for you, Cait." I noticed Cor was behind her. "If Kaoru wants, he can come too, but you're going to LOVE it!"

Kaoru got up and offered his hand to me. I took it and pulled myself up. I ran over to Letta and Coreen. "So? What's the surprise?"

"Follow me." Letta skipped down the hall. She was surprisingly cheery when you thought about it. It was shocking when I had found out that her Father was Hades. She soon stopped at an unused classroom. "It's in there!" she was still smiling.

Cor and I looked at each other and I opened the door. In the middle of the room stood a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. I gasped as tears began to fall.

"No need to cry, sis." The girl smiled at Coreen and me.

"I thought you only had one sister…?" asked Kaoru.

I ignored him and ran to the girl, giving her a hug. Coreen immediantly followed.

"Silena!" cried Cor.

"Oh, my gods, we've missed you! Everyone at camp misses you, especially Clarisse!" I said, crying.

Silena hugged us back. "I've missed you guys, too. Beckendorf says 'Hey', by the way." I felt a teardrop fall onto my head.

We left the hugs and smiled at each other.

"So, how's camp without me…?" asked Silena after a moment of silence.

"_**Horrible, with Drew in charge**_!" Cor and I said at once.

"Oh, gods, _she's_ in charge of Cabin 10? I wish Chiron chose someone better!" said Silena. "She doesn't know about the first thing Mother stands for! It isn't about Aphrodite's rite of passage!"

"I know! That's just a bunch of bull! Love doesn't just center around dating." I sighed, shaking my head. "I hate her guts! She's just messing up Mother's name!"

"I know how you feel, but you can't really hate Drew. She is your half-sister." Said Silena.

"Please don't remind us." Muttered Coreen.

"Ummmm….." said Kaoru.

Me: LOL! Kaoru must feel awkward.

Kaoru: yeah, just a little… .


	4. The Hosts are Demigods!

Me: chappie 5! Yay! I own nothin'!

~Coreen's POV~

I forgot Kaoru was here. I was just so happy to see Silena again. I missed her. Besides Cait, she was one of the few Aphrodite kids to stick up for me. Michel was another one.

"Oh? Who's this guy?" asked Silena, politely.

"Oh! This is Kaoru Hitachiin. He's one of our friends." Cait said.

Silena walked over to Kaoru and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kaoru. I'm Silena Beauregard, half-sister of Coreen and Caitriona."

Kaoru nervously shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, too. So, where do you live?"

"I don't really live in a place you'd expect. Cait, have you told him?" asked Silena.

"Yeah, just recently, Sil." Replied Cait.

"Okay, good. Kaoru, I live in the Underworld, in Elysium." Said Silena.

"Wait…. You mean you're dead?" Kaoru asked, very shocked.

Cait and I both flinched at that while Silena's face darkened a little.

"Yes. I died during the second Titan War. That was when there were storms all over the world. Do you remember that, at least?" said Sil.

Kaoru nodded slowly. "How did you die?"

"I was killed by the acid of a Drakon. It's painful, I suggest you stay far away from them."

Letta's watch suddenly rang. I know, that sounded weird. She pressed the watch and said, "Yeah, Dad? Already? Okay, I will ASAP." She then looked at us. "Sil, my Dad wants you back in the Underworld."

Silena nodded and gave both me and Cait a final hug. "Bye guys. Tell everyone I said 'Hello', okay?"

I felt tears coming as I nodded. "Bye, Silena. You were my favorite sister, besides Caitriona."

"Thanks, Coreen. I love you guys. Take care!" Silena then disappeared.

"You too, Sil." Muttered Caitriona. She then broke into tears.

Kaoru suddenly walked over to Cait and hugged her. I saw Cait blush a little. "I'm sorry, Caitriona-chan."

Cait shrugged. "Sil died last month in August, I believe. She-She fooled us into thinking she was an Ares kid named Clarisse. It was to get the other campers to come and help us. We were fighting against Typhoon, a Titan, and we were losing. Percy Jackson had climbed onto his Father, Poseidon's throne, which is very dangerous, and managed to convince him and the other gods to come and help us. Together, we managed to defeat the Titans."

"Percy was offered eternal life, but he refused it to live his life out and to be with Annabeth, which was sooo sweet! Oops, Mom's side kicked in. Any way, instead Percy made an agreement with the gods to not ignore their children, meaning all demigods had to be claimed by the time they're 13 years old. You and your friends, though, haven't been claimed because usually claiming happens at camp." I finished for Cait.

Cait laughed a little at my comment about Mom. At least she wasn't crying anymore. Kaoru let her go.

"Should we get back?" asked Letta.

"Yeah, probably." I said. The four of us then left to go back to Music Room 3.

There were still some guests there. When we got there, The Hosts all looked up at us.

"Where have you four been? We've been worry sick!" said Tamaki, standing up.

"I got lost. Sorry. Letta and Cor told me they came to look for me when they saw Kaoru and he decided to tag along." Cait said. She was using her charm-speak on everyone. Only I, the other girls, and Kaoru didn't fall for it. That's how good she had gotten.

"Yeah, Cait had us really worried." I muttered.

She laughed, nervously. "Sorry, bad directions." That wasn't a lie. She usually couldn't tell her right from left.

"Oh, well I'm glad you were found." Said Haruhi.

I noticed Kyouya didn't believe us at all. I looked at him, hoping he'd realize I'd tell him later. He nodded, which meant he saw.

Soon, the Club was closed and the Hosts changed back into their uniforms. The girls and I stayed.

"So, what is the real reason you left, Caitriona?" asked Kyouya, sitting at his laptop.

"Girls, should we tell them? It may be time." Hilda said.

"Well, we might as well tell them what we are." Anne said.

"Yeah, I mean we can trust them. If they tell, I'll break some bones." Rena said, the latter sentence darkly.

"Well, who wants to explain?" asked Cait.

I stepped forward. "I will." I felt everyone look at me in surprise.

"A-Are you sure, Cor?" asked Letta.

"Yes. I might as well break out of my shell sooner or later, right?" I said, quoting Caitriona from earlier that year.

I saw Cait smile as she said, "Go right on ahead, Onee-chan."

"You all have heard of the Greek gods, right?" I began.

Everyone nodded.

"They're real. They are also our parents- or at least, one of them. Cait and my Mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Annette is the daughter of Circe, goddess of magic. Hilda is the daughter of Ate, goddess of mischief. Irena is the daughter of Aether, god of light and the atmosphere. Lauretta is the daughter of Apollo, god of the sun. Letta is the daughter of Hades, god of the Underworld." I said. "We don't know who your parents are just yet, though. You'll have to wait until we get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"But, wait! There's only seven! There's supposed to be two more people; one female and one male." Lauretta suddenly shouted.

"Well, Chiron told me that they all know each other." Said Letta.

The ground suddenly shook and a circle in the floor appeared. "OHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, great…" muttered Hikaru.

"Did I hear something about magic?" said another voice.

I took a look at both of them. The gods must be on our side today. The girl had light brown hair, it looked like. The guy had green hair? It looked like a wig.

"There's the other two." Said Rena.

"Wait, how can the Greek gods be real?" said Haruhi. "That's illogical!"

"Wait!" Kaoru shouted, clamping his hand on Haruhi's mouth. Thunder rolled in the distance. I tensed.

Haruhi froze, her eyes widened.

Laur sighed. "I'll tell 'em." She walked over to the window and opened it. "Sorry, Lord Zeus! They aren't processing it very well!" A quieter, gentler thunder rolled in the distance.

I relaxed a lot.

"Thank the gods, he seems to be in a good mood today. Everyone's not electrified." Muttered Hilda.

"Don't try to piss him off! I'll be the first to go down and you know it!" said Letta.

"Why would you be first?" asked the green-wig kid.

"My Father, Uncle Poseidon, and Uncle Zeus are pretty much enemies in a minor way. Oddly, Uncle Poseidon seems to love me. Weird, huh?" replied Letta.

"May be it's because you do your best to make sure the sea is clean?" suggested Rena. "Show-off."

"It's not my fault I want the sea animals to stay alive! My Dad doesn't need twenty dozen fish coming in!" said Letta. "Any way, who are you two?"

"My name is Renge." Said the girl.

"I'm known as Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club." Said the guy.

"Black Magic?" said Anne, interested. "I sure hope you're my brother!"

"No way, he's gonna be my brother!" said Letta.

"Wanna bet, Ms. Death?"

"Yeah! I bet two drachmas!"

"I bet four!"

"YOU'RE ON!" screamed both Letta and Anne.

I just sighed. There they went, making bets again. "Why do you two gamble with each other?"

"Because we can." Letta shrugged her shoulders.

"Because there's nothing better to do besides fighting monsters." Anne said.

I rolled my eyes.

"But, what was Cait-chan doing?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Oh, nothing except killing a Cyclops that was gonna kill us demigods." Cait said, shrugging her shoulders.

"S-Scary…" muttered the Lolita-type boy.

"Not if you play the cards right, know how to fight monsters, and kill it!" said Eira.

"Oh, shut up, Snow Princess. They have to get to camp first and train." Hilda said.

"I know that, Queen of Mischief." Said Eira

"Do you all have nicknames for each other?" asked Tamaki, looking a little confused.

"Yup. I'm Snow Princess, Hilda's the Queen of Mischief, Letta is Ms. Death, Anne is Magic Freak, Laur is Sunny L, Rena is Demon Sky, Cor is Princess Broken, and Cait is Queen Lost." Said Eira.

"_Those are weird nicknames_." Said the Hitachiin twins.

"Well, we choose them ourselves." Said Lauretta. "My nickname is in honor of Sunny D!"

"Why is Coreen nicknamed Princess Broken?" asked Mori-sempai.

"Well, it's because of something that happened a few years ago…" I muttered.

Cait placed a hand on my shoulder. "We should probably get back to Camp…"

"Yeah. Lauretta, go tell Headmaster Suoh." Said Letta.

"Rodger that, Ms. Death!" said Laur, running out of Music Room 3.

"Everyone else, let's get to the nearest port, Kay?" Letta said.

"Okay! Let's go, everyone!" said Cait.

"But, what about our parents?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, your father knows about who your mother is. Your real mom may have taken the form of your father's wife. I mean, it happened to Hercules' mom." Hilda replied.

"Come on! We gotta go before any more monsters appear." Said Eira.

The many teenagers left as quickly as possible. Outside was a limo.

"Hey, that's Mom's limo! I've only seen the outside!" exclaimed Caitriona.

I laughed slightly. "Calm down, Cait."

"Well, you were the one to be picked up in that and I wasn't! And, I know the reason was a good one." replied Cait.

"Okay, I told Mr. Suoh. Let's get out of here." Laur said, running over to us.

We all piled into Mom's limo.


	5. Arrival at Camp HalfBlood FINALLY!

Me: chapter 5! Boo yaw! =) also, I've realized that in previous chapters I made a few mistakes. Sorry… o3o

~Caitriona's POV~

I looked out the window of Mom's limo. It had been a few hours since we left Ouran. I saw the Camp's entrance. "Guys, we're here!" I shouted.

Most of us had fallen asleep. Hikaru, Kaoru, Laur, Cor, and I were the only ones who hadn't.

"That's this Camp Half-Blood?" asked Hikaru.

"Yup!" said Cor. "And, I can't wait to see Annabeth again!"

Anne had woken up by the time Coreen said Annabeth. "I'm so gonna give her a big hug!"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna tell Drew how much of a lowlife she is." I said with a slight growl.

Within a few minutes, everyone was awake and the limo had stopped at the entrance.

"Come on, everyone!" said Rena, running out of the limo.

The rest of us followed. Chiron galloped over to us.

"Ah, I see you've come back unharmed. But, what took you girls so long?" he asked.

"Well, we had to wait until Mr. Suoh let us, Chiron." Lauretta said.

Chiron nodded. "That is what I told you girls to do. I shoulder mention that we have three new campers. Jason Chase, Piper McTristan, and Leo Valdez. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, meaning she's your sister, Caitriona and Coreen."

"Piper's here?" I shouted. "I haven't seen her in forever!"

"So, you two know her?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah, we met when both of our dads were nominated in that Kid's Choice Awards. We kept sending each other letters for a while." Cor said.

"_**Chiron, can we please go see her**_?" Cor and I said.

"Well, she is your new head counselor…"

"_**SHE IS**_?" without a reply from Chiron, Coreen and I both ran to Cabin 10. We both bursted through the door. "_**Piper**_!"

"Yes? Oh, my god! Coreen! Caitriona!" the brunette girl in front of us hugged us tightly. "I've missed you two so much!" She smiled at us.

"So have we. This is great! Oh, and where's Drew?" I asked.

"Oh, she's on trash duty. So, who's your mom?" asked Piper.

Cor and I both smiled. "_**Aphrodite**_."

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AWSOME!" shouted Piper.

"I know! Since we found out whom our mom was, Cait figured out she has charm-speak."

"So do I!" said Piper.

"Cool. Cait can control who she is charm-speaking." Cor smiled.

"Come on, we were gonna give some of our new friends a tour." I said.

"Hey, Mitchell, can you please watch things for me?" asked Piper. Mitchell nodded. The three of us then went outside where our friends were waiting. "Are they claimed or undetermined?"

"All of them are undetermined." Rena replied. "I'm Irena, but just call me Rena. I'm a daughter of Aether."

"I'm Wioletta, Letta for short, and a daughter of Hades." Said Letta.

"Eira, daughter of Khione. From the things I've heard from other campers, she tried to kill you… Which sucks now. I've always not trusted her…" Eira said.

"My name is Hilda and I'm a daughter of Ate." Hilda replied.

"Annette, or Anne, daughter of Circe." Anne said.

"I'm Lauretta, also known as Laur. I'm a daughter of Apollo, the hot sun god!" said Lauretta, smiling.

"Well, I'm Piper. I'm Cabin 10's head counselor." Said Piper.

"So, will you be showing us around, Pipe-chan?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Pipe-chan….?" Piper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Honey-sempai tends to give almost everyone a nickname, sis." I said.

"Oh, okay. I'd rather be called Piper." She sighed. "Okay, who's gonna show who around?"

"Cait and I will show Tamaki around. He seems like an Aphrodite child." Cor said.

"How would you know?" asked Piper.

"I can sometimes tell who a demigod's parent is." Cor replied. "Plus, it's a little obvious."

"Okay, we can show Tamaki around." Said Piper, nodding.

"I can show Thing 1 and Thing 2 around." Said Hilda.

"_Who's Thing 1 and Thing 2_?" asked the twins.

"Oh, that's you two." Said Anne.

"I can show Mr. Shadow King around." Rena said.

"Ms. Death and I will show Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai around." Said Eira.

"I don't have a problem with that." Letta said.

"Oh! I want to go with Lauretta-chan!" Renge shouted.

"And, Belzenelf and I will go with Annette." Nekozawa said.

"So, Magic Freak and I don't have a say. Whatever." Lauretta said. She motioned Renge to follow her. "I guess I'll show you the Dining Pavilion." She and Renge then walked away.

"Say, let's show Tamaki the Big House." I said with a smile.

"Now, don't disturb Mr. D, Caitriona. He's been in a bad mood since Travis and Connor placed that bucket of slime above his children's door and ruined his Cabin." Chiron said.

"Now, what made you think I was gonna do something?" I said, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Just, don't get him any madder than he is." Chiron muttered.

As we walked away with Tamaki, I muttered, "Damn it, Party Pooper."

We soon neared the Big House and I saw that Mr. D was playing poker with a satyr.

"Mr. D!" I shouted.

Mr. D took a quick glance at us and muttered, "What is it, Catherine?"

I sighed. "It's Caitriona, Mr. D. And, I want to introduce a new camper. His name is Tamaki Suoh."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to meet Thomas Slosak." Mr. D said.

"Sir, his name is Tamaki Suoh." Coreen said.

"I don't care what his name is!" barked Mr. D. Yeah, Chiron wasn't kidding.

"Y-yes, sir!" Coreen immediantly hid behind me and Piper.

"Now, is Timothy Spencer claimed?" growled the wine god.

"No, sir. He's undetermined." I replied bravely.

"Then, he'll be claimed tonight." Mr. D muttered. He waved his hand and his diet coke can filled up again. "Go and leave me in peace."

"Yes, sir." Coreen, Piper, and I said at the same time. I then led Tamaki and my two sisters away.

"Who was that gentleman?" asked Tamaki.

I snorted. "Gentle is an overstatement. That was the god of wine."

"So, it was Dionysus?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. Also, be careful with the names of the gods and monsters. Names are dangerous. You'll learn about that from one of the Athena kids, probably." Piper said.

I nodded. "You never want to make a god mad. It isn't very pleasant. I know from experience. If my mother didn't talk Mr. D out of it, I'd be a grapevine right now." I shuddered.

"What did you do?" Tamaki said.

"She had nearly killed the Stoll boys for pulling a prank on me." Cor replied. "And, I mean literally."

"So, she was defending you. I don't see anything wrong with that. Minus the killing part."

"Well, Hermes wasn't too happy about that, either…" I said. "Damn Stoll brothers."

"Did someone call us?" Travis asked, suddenly popping up. Connor was right beside him.

I growled. "That wasn't a calling. That was me being pissed off at you two demons!"

"You're still mad about that prank we pulled on your sister?" Connor asked innocently.

"No, I'm just fine about it." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"So, we're forgiven?" Travis asked in the same tone as his brother.

"NO! YOU TWO WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!" I screamed at them.

They both widened their eyes. I wasn't sure if it was mocking terror or real terror. All I knew was they quickly ran away.

"Are those two twins?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope. They aren't twins at all. Travis is the elder one, though." Coreen said.

"Come on; let's show you the cabins next." Piper said. She took the lead as Coreen, Tamaki, and I followed her.

"Oh, before I forget, don't flirt with anyone. They might be your sister." I said.

"Well, that would be pretty awkward. Wait, aren't we all cousins?"

"Well, your godly side doesn't count since the gods don't have DNA. That doesn't count for the kids who have the same godly parent as you, though. That's why Cait said that the girl may be your sister." Coreen said.

"Now, these first two cabins are of Zeus and Hera. Because Hera doesn't have any demigod children, this is more of an honor for her. Zeus currently has two children, though his son, Jason, is of his Roman counterpart, Jupiter. His daughter was named Thalia and she became a Hunter of Artemis." Piper said. She told Tamaki about the other cabins, but then we got to Cabin 10; our cabin.

Drew walked out with a trash bag in hand. She looked at Coreen and I. "Well, well. It looks like you two made it." She glared at us, mostly me. "So, did either of you two finally do the passage of rite?"

"Drew that is just crap." I growled.

"Oh, so you are still like Silena?" Drew smirked. "Excuse me, that _traitor_?"

I clutched my fists. "Drew, she was not a traitor!"

"Now, sweetie, you know that's a lie." Drew smirked.

"Drew, stop it." Piper glared at Drew.

I finally snapped. I tackled her to the ground and pulled my fist back. I punched that bitch on her nose. "SHE WAS NOT A TRAITOR!" I screamed. I felt tears start falling off my face. "SHE NEVER WAS!" I pulled my fist back to punch her again, but this time she managed to block my punch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU BLIND? SHE GAVE OUR SECRETS TO THE ENEMY!" Drew screamed back.

"SHE DIED FOR US! SHE DIED FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" I twisted my fist out of her hand and punched her again.

Someone had pulled me back and I just went limp. I still had tears falling down my face.

"You weren't there. You didn't hear her screams of pain. You didn't see the regret in her eyes and the peace as she went to join Beckendorf. You didn't watch as one of your closest friends die as you sat there HELPLESS, WISHING YOU COULD DO SOMETHING!" I told her as the memory played over and over in my mind. I cried more each time as the memory repeated.

"Drew, what the HELL did you say?" Clarisse demanded. She ran over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I only told the truth about dearest Silena." Drew said, innocently.

"Why don't you just shut that damn hole in your face!" yelled Clarisse.

"Someone get her to the infirmary." Annabeth said. Her voice had sadness in it. What had happened when we were gone? Wait, where was Percy?

I heard Chiron gallop over to us. "What in Zeus' name happened?"

"Caitriona snapped and started beating Drew up." Coreen barely whispered.

"Which, I praise her for! That bitch disserved it!" Clarisse said.

Chiron sighed. "To keep this from happening again, you'll have to sleep in the Hermes cabin for a few weeks and will take part in their activities."

I nodded as the tears still ran down my face.

"I'll tell Travis and Connor after dinner." Chiron said. He galloped away.

Tamaki knelt beside me and handed me a handkerchief. "Here. I may not know what happened, but I'm sorry that your half-sister died."

I took his handkerchief and muttered. "It was her choice, anyway."

As I whipped my tears away, I saw a red glowing. I looked up and saw something glowing above Tamaki's head. It was the symbol of Mom, of Aphrodite. I managed to smile as I said, "It looks like Coreen was right. You're our brother."

Me: Yay! Someone finally taught Drew a lesson!


End file.
